


Wishes

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "He... this is his passion. He loves it.""You can tell." Helen elbowed him. "I've only seen him be passionate about two things. Motocross-""And you." Gabe cut her off but finished her sentence nonetheless.





	Wishes

Crowds began to form on the race track once the race ended. Lukas was first, Dylan came in a close second, and Madison in third. Dylan and Lukas had been rivals for years, so the race track was filled to the brim with fans from all over. Philip hated races like this. Where it was dangerous to walk around and there were far too many people. Most were drunk, too, which only added to his annoyance. 

Philip wasn't surprised when Lukas one. He had been training day in and day out. Practicing speeding up, slowing down, sharp turns, and anything in between. Philip had hardly been able to see him. This race was important, though. Almost all of Lukas' sponsors had been there to watch.

Reporters lined the track, their cameras rolling and their voices loud as they poked and prodded for any interesting piece of information they could get. Fans cheered and stumbled, screaming out their favorites name. Madison was the newest rider and she surprisingly had the most fans. Women adored her and how she stepped right into a male dominated sport and began to kick ass. Men, strangely enough, stuck between Lukas and Dylan. They were the top three. 

"You don't seem very happy?" Helen was bundled up in a winter jacket and hat, a scarf wrapped around her neck. 

"I'm happy on the inside." Philip replied, watching the swarm of people only grow bigger. "Crowds just aren't my thing. I'm really proud of him-"

"But not surprised?" Gabe chuckled as if he already knew the answer. "The boy deserves this. Hes been working his ass off for weeks and weeks. There was no way he was going to lose."

Philip nodded in agreement. "I never doubted that he was going to lose. Lukas... hes good at this. He makes it look easy." He smiled to himself. "He... this is his passion. He loves it."

"You can tell." Helen elbowed him. "I've only seen him be passionate about two things. Motocross-"

"And you." Gabe cut her off but finished her sentence nonetheless. "The crowd seems to be getting smaller. Go meet him."

"No." Philip tried to ignore the sadness the word carried. "Bo and him agreed. No gay stuff. He needs to get sponsors and taie off before any of that comes out." Philip agreed. Lukas' career was most important. It just sucked that he couldn't kiss his boyfriend after he won. Dylan got his girlfriend. Madison didn't have a partner. Rose was convinced she's a lesbian.

Gabe patted his back. "I'm sorry, son." He whispered. "It'll work out."

"I know." Philip shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. "I know. I won't be sad about it in an hour when we're driving home." Lukas always came home with him at the end of the day. That's what made it better.

"You should go down and meet him in the tunnel. They'll be packing up bikes and Lukas hates interviews. He needs an excuse to get out of it." Helen smiled up at him. "Go on, go congratulate your boy."

Philip felt a blush creep up his neck. He waved them off, shaking his head. "You guys are the worst." 

"We prefer supportive." Gabe chuckled, wrapping an arm around Helen and kissing her on top of the head.

Philip hoped that one day Lukas could do that to him.

It took fifteen minutes for Philip to push through the crowd. Interviewers were still harassing the winners and the losers of the race. Philip tried to keep his head down as he shoved past the people. It eas uncomfortable, too much noise and too many bodies all rushing around. A neon green card at the end of a lanyard showed the guards blocking the tunnel that Philip was allowed inside. The tunnel was lit with bright white lights and had photos of different racers lining the walls. The ceiling rose high above Philip and on each side of the walls were boxes of trophies and medals, along with other racers supplies. 

"Thank god," Lukas called, holding his helmet tight in his arms. "I was worried you were trapped out there." He shook his hair from his face and ran his fingers through it, setting his helmet down on the box that read 'Waldenbeck.' Lukas stepped in front of Philip, smiling. "I'm glad you're here."

"The interviewers are down there." Philip looked down the tunnel. "And so is Dylan. Don't do anything."

"I know." Lukas sighed. "I know." He knew better than anyone else. Bo reminded him almost non stop that people were always watching. He had to be on guard. "I just..." He ducked down, blocking Philip from the others view. "I wish we could be open."

"I do too." Philip whispered, looking around before pecking Lukas' cheek. "But this is for the best."

"Yeah, well, the best sucks." Lukas kissed Philips forehead. "I wanna be able to kiss you every time I finish a race. And I wanna makeout with you everytime I win-"

"Christ." Philip made a face and shook his head. "We aren't ever doing that."

"Did you see my win?" Lukas tilted Philips head up with his finger. "Pretty impressive, right? I mean, I killed it."

"It was good. But I'm not surprised." 

"Impressed?" Lukas raised an eyebrow, smiling at him. 

For a moment it felt like it was just the two of them. No cameras. Bo reporters. No stress. 

"A little." Philip leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "But only a little."

"You play hard to get a lot." 

"Its charming." Philip leaned up to kiss him before pulling away. He whispered a small 'sorry' before turning his face to the ground. 

"I wish I could kiss you right now." Lukas ran his thumb across Philips lips. "I wish I could do a lot of things-"

"Keep it in your pants." Philip patted his chest, smiling sadly. "I wish I could kiss you." Philip always did. He knew it was best to hide but the idea was still there.

"I'll just kiss you a lot when we get back." Lukas ducked down and pecked his lips. He was so close to crossing a line. Too close. 

"Your dad would freak out if he saw that-"

Lukas kissed him again. "But he didn't." He whispered. "Focus on me. I'm here and I want you."

"I want you too." Philip kissed him before pushing him away. "But we can do this when we get home, okay?"

"Promise?" Lukas walked towards him, snaking his arms around his waist. He tensed when several voices filled the tunnel. Lukas pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"You're fucked next time!" Dylan shouted, shoving past the two boys. "I am gonna beat your ass." They were so close to being caught. "You look scared." He laughed as he looked back at them.

"I'm not." Lukas was. But he was not afraid of losing the next race. He was afraid of losing his sponsors, his reputation. Most importantly, he was scared of losing Philip.

Philip patted Lukas' back before walking away. "I promise."


End file.
